


A New Curse

by Kyzumi



Category: The Owl House (Cartoon)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Creatures & Monsters, Alternate Universe - Werewolf, F/F, Fluff, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, My First The Owl House Fic, The Boiling Isles (The Owl House), Transformation
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-24
Updated: 2020-11-01
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:35:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,027
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27170488
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kyzumi/pseuds/Kyzumi
Summary: After the chaos of the failed petrification at the Emperor's castle, everything is changing for the residents of The Owl House. One fateful evening, a friend is attacked by an unknown monster. Can our heroes band together to discover the culprit, and how to deal with the aftermath of such an event? The attack will no doubt have a lasting effect; will they be able to handle what is to come?
Relationships: Amity Blight/Luz Noceda
Comments: 8
Kudos: 84





	1. Fateful folly

**Author's Note:**

> Enjoy a spooky monster fic for Spooktober!

“Children of the Isles! The Titan has told me to spare the Owl Lady’s life, but in return the curse will strip her of all her powers! Let her monstrous form be a reminder of the dangers of wild magic!” the Emperor’s voice bellowed from the news broadcast shimmering on the crystal ball that rested on Amity’s lap. The young witch could hardly believe what she had just witnessed: Luz, rising up onto that platform, using one of her plant glyphs to stop the petrification spell that was being cast on Eda, and then convince that small, red demon to release the Owl Lady, the King of Demons, and her mentor Lilith? Only for the human to then be thrust upon Eda’s feathery back, large wings beating as the owl beast took flight away from the Emperor's castle. She stared in awe, her mind reeling. All of this was happening so quickly.  
The witch swipes her hand across the crystal ball to dispel the continuing footage, setting it on her bedside table, her mouth curving into a frown. ‘What is going to happen now?’’ she wondered. This would change everything. Would Eda and Luz make it back to the Owl House okay? What would become of Lilith? Amity lets out a frustrated sigh as she stares at her right leg, foot in a cast, held aloft in a sling. She needed answers, and she wasn’t going to get them while stuck here in bed. She’d been told to stay put with little movement for a few weeks to let her broken bone heal, but the young witch simply couldn’t wait that long, her desire to know the fates of those she cared for too great.  
Setting her jaw, Amity reaches and takes a hold of her cast, un-does the sling, and places her foot down gently beside her bed. She stands up shakily, grasping for the crutch leaning against her bedpost. The witch flinches and turns her head quickly as her bedroom door flies open.  
“Hey, sis! Did you see the- whoa, what are you doing out of bed?!” Edric exclaimed as he barged his way into Amity’s room, Emira following close behind. Amity turns to face her siblings fully, bracing herself on the crutch as she did so.  
“You guys saw it too, right?” the teen asks, her yellow eyes shifting from one green-haired twin to the other. She continues, her expression one of determination. “I have to go check on Luz, I...I need to know that she is alright.”  
Edric and Emira share a knowing glance, and then turn their attention back to their younger sister, faces wearing smirks that brought a pink flush to Amity’s cheeks.  
“Aw, Mittens! That is so sweet! You really do care for that human, don’t you? How adorable,” Emira says teasingily as Edric mockingly swoons beside his twin. Amity’s face turns an even deeper red as she scoffs.  
“N-no, it’s not like that! I just...you know what, never mind.” The young witch starts to move towards the doorway before her brother and sister block her.  
“Do you really plan on limping the whole way there? It’ll take you a year to reach the Owl House in your condition,” Edric says.  
Amity grinds her teeth, tightening her grip on the crutch. “Well, have you two got any better ideas?” she snarls in reply.  
The twins look at each other again. Emira suddenly claps her hands together, face lighting up. She holds up a finger.  
“I know just the thing, wait here!” she proclaims, sprinting out of the room. Amity raises a brow at Edric, who simply shrugs. A few moments later, Emira comes bounding back with a broad smile, wheeling a wagon behind her.  
“We can use this! It’ll be just like when we were little, we can cart you there!”  
Amity looks at the wooden wagon skeptically. “You can’t be serious! Where did you even have that thing? Hey, what’re you- put me down!” she hollers as Edric and Emira both come and scoop her up. They comply and set her down, albeit in the wagon and not on her feet; the twins slowly lower Amity into the cart, folding her legs to her chest. She was quite scrunched, just barely enough room for the crutch to be slid in beside her. She crosses her arms with a defeated ‘hmph’ as the twins giggle. Emira grabs a hold of the handle and starts running down the hallway, pulling the cart noisily behind her. Amity lets out a gasp and clutches the sides of the wagon as it teeters dangerously on two wheels while her sister tugs her around the corner, Edric chuckling from behind. When they reach the staircase, Edric and Emira both draw a spell circle in the air with their fingers, flattening the stairs into a ramp. Emira perches on the front of the wagon, holding the handle between her legs as Edric places his hands onto Amity’s shoulders and puts a foot on the rear axle. The twins share another smirk and a nod.  
“Here we go!” Edric shouts as he pushes off with his other foot, sending them careening down the ramp.  
The twins are gleefully cheering as the cart races down the spiral ‘staircase’ turned ramp, while Amity hangs on for dear life, her mouth open in a silent scream. Emira is yanking the handle from side to side in an attempt to steer the speeding cart. As they reach the bottom, the twins both draw spell circles in the air once more to make the front door of the mansion burst open. They fly through the now open doorway and roll their way down the sidewalk, through the gates to Blight manor, and make their way towards the town. Amity pulls her hood up over her head, trying to hide her face out of embarrassment as her siblings continue to woop and carry on. Given that it was later in the day, and that a fair number of residents were likely still making their way back from the Emperor’s castle after the “execution”, the streets of Bonesburough were fairly empty. The few stragglers that remained parted ways for the Blight siblings as Emira continued to run at full speed, pulling the cart with Amity inside and Edric hanging off the back, pushing with his foot.  
By the time the Blight’s reach the edge of town, the sun has almost fully set, the darkness of night beginning to fall over the island. Emira slows to a stop, huffing from exhaustion. Amity lowers her hood, looking to the rising moon and knitting her brow with worry.  
“Guys, it is getting late, you should get back before Mother and Father notice you’re gone.” the younger witch states as she takes a hold of the crutch and uses it to hold herself steady while stepping out of the wagon. Her older siblings look to each other briefly before turning their attention to Amity.  
“What about you? We can’t just leave you out here!” Emira says as Edric nods. Amity brushes herself off, and waves a hand.  
“Don’t worry about me, I know my way from here.” The teen eyes the ground bashfully. “And...thank you, for helping me get this far. I think I can handle the rest. Just...cover for me, okay? Please?”  
Edric comes forward and ruffles Amity’s hair playfully, much to her dismay.  
“Aw, Mittens, are you going soft on us?” he says while Emira moves to stand beside him, hiding her mouth behind a hand as she giggles softly. He gives his younger sibling a wink before saying, “We’ll cover for you tonight. But just know, you owe us for this!” Emira nods in agreement, a sly grin on her face.  
“I had a feeling you would say that…” Amity sighed. But she smiles at them nonetheless. “We can discuss that when I get back.” The youngest Blight looks to the darkening sky again. “I need to keep moving, and you two need to get going as well. I won’t forget that I owe you, I promise.”  
The twins seem satisfied with that answer, and Emira takes a hold of the wagon handle. “Be careful, sis.” Edric gives his younger sister a small smile. “And say ‘hi’ to Luz for us, yeah?” he says, giving Amity’s shoulder a pat.  
A flush rises to Amity’s cheeks again for a moment before she nods. “Y-yeah, I will!” She finally turns, raising a finger to draw a spell circle. “Now, get going, you’ve stalled long enough!” the young witch says as she finishes drawing in the air, an abomination manifesting from the ground in front of her. The creature stoops, grabbing the teen with it’s gooey, purple arms. She glances over her shoulder, watching her siblings retreating forms. Amity catches a bit of conversation concerning Edric trying, and failing, to convince Emira to wheel him back in the wagon. The witch rolls her eyes, chuckling at their banter, before she has the abomination carry her into the forest.  
Amity glances about apprehensively as she is carried through the woods, the only sound the squelch, squish, squelch, of the abomination’s feet as it moved. She grips the crutch tightly to her chest, her knuckles white. ‘Why am I so nervous? My heart is pounding…Why is it so quiet? Something doesn’t feel right.’ the young witch ponders. Darkness had now fully enveloped the Boiling Isles, the only light streaming through the treetops coming from the full moon that had risen midway in the sky. ‘It’s not far now, just a little bit further, you can do this,’ she thinks to herself as the abomination continues it’s steady stride.  
crunch  
The sound comes from somewhere nearby, causing the abomination to stop moving as Amity looks around frantically.  
“W-who’s there? Hello?” she calls into the night, voice cracking with fear. She commands the abomination to whirl around the other way as more rustling comes from behind them. Her eyes dart about, looking for the source of the noise, a bead of sweat slipping it’s way down her temple. A shadow, something large, darts between the trees in front of the girl and her abomination, causing the brush to swish once more. Amity quickly draws a spell circle, heart jumping into her throat as she summons pink fire that she holds aloft, her other hand grasping the crutch quiveringly.  
“I know you’re there, show yourself!” she shouts into the dense treeline, her words laced with anxiety.  
ba-dump, ba-dump, ba-dump  
Something large was pounding it’s way toward the witch from behind, sending tremors through the ground. Before the abomination could turn, the shadow crashed through it, dissipating the purple sludge completely. Amity tumbled to the dirt, gasping as the air was knocked from her lungs and the crutch from her hand, fire spell snuffing out. She lay stunned briefly, stars swimming in her vision. The green-haired witch struggles to catch her breath as she pushes herself to a seated position. Her gaze widens with horror as the shadow approaches; a massive, hairy creature with glowing eyes looms over the teen, a low growl escaping it’s throat. 

With a frightened yell, Amity hastily draws another circle, sending pink flames in the creature’s direction. The beast roars in agony, singed fur smoking while the witch rolls onto her hands and knees, crawling towards where the crutch had fallen. Just as she was reaching to grab a hold of it, a paw grips her by the leg, drawing her back. She screams and squirms in its grasp, only to then let out a blood-curdling wail as razor sharp claws rake down her back. Hot tears stream down her face as she desperately scratches the dirt in an attempt to pull herself away. Roaring, the creature pushes Amity down. She continues to struggle beneath the weight of the beast before it clamps down hard on her shoulder, sharp teeth biting into the flesh just beside her neck. The witch’s anguished cries are cut off as the weight of the creature is abruptly lifted from her.  
Amity curls in on herself in pain, bringing a hand to her injured shoulder as the commotion continues around her: the creature had seemingly been tossed off of her by a series of large vines that had sprung from the dirt behind them. Her breathing quickens as her hand comes away red, a crimson stain spreading across her cowl and the length of her sleeve.  
The battle between the mysterious savior and the beast rages on, more vicious vines lashing out at the creature, causing it to shriek in frustration. A thorny tendril wraps around the hairy being’s leg, proceeding to lift it off the ground and fling it into a nearby tree. The beast smacks into it with a sickening crunch, a dog-like whine coming from it as it crumpled to the forest floor. It rises to its feet, letting out one last roar before noisily dashing back into the brush. Amity’s vision waned as tears welled and pooled over. She lay there, whimpering and bleeding, as the individual that came to her rescue rushed over to her. The witch could hear them speaking to her, but couldn’t make out any distinct words as she could feel herself slipping into unconsciousness. Two familiar faces she should recognize appear in her blurred sight shortly before everything fades to black.


	2. Aftermath

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A gruesome attack has left the youngest Blight injured and unconscious. Her saviors bring the witch to the Owl House in hopes that she can be helped. Everyone is concerned for her well-being, and some discoveries about the nature of her wounds are worrisome, but point a finger to what, or whom, may have been the culprit of the attack.

A soft breeze ruffles Luz’s hair as she sits perched on the open window sill, gazing out over the purple water surrounding the island. The reflection of the rising moon twinkled on it’s rippling surface, a calm feeling settling over the human as she took a deep breath in. After all of the chaos at the Emperor’s castle, this was the first sense of peace she had felt in quite some time. But, she couldn’t deny the many thoughts swirling in her mind, all of the unanswered questions. She shakes her head, trying to push them back; the problems would be there for another day. For now, she was trying to appreciate this moment: she had managed to bring Eda back from the brink of petrification at Belos’ hand, and now Lilith had joined them as well. They were all safe here at the Owl House, she tried to convince herself.

Luz stares for a few ticks longer, before swinging her legs around and stepping lightly back into her room. She stoops, picking up her phone from where it rested on the floor beside her sleeping bag and pillow mountain. The teen frowns at her reflection, warm brown eyes fragmented in the cracked screen; she resists the urge to try and contact her mother again. Luz perks up as Hooty’s shrill voice calls out, followed by the distinct creak of the door opening. Eda and Lilith’s voices joined Hooty’s, the sound they carried one of worry, causing Luz to shove her phone in her pocket and make haste out of her room. It seemed her moment of calm had passed.

Luz bounds her way down the stairs as activity builds in the living room. The human gazes about, trying to take in all that is happening: the door to the Owl House remains wide open as Eda, Lilith, and King crowd the entrance.

“Here, give her to me! Lily, come on, we need to get her patched up,” Eda says. When she turns, she has someone draped over her shoulder. Luz had stopped in her tracks, watching with her mouth open. The older witch paused when she noticed the human standing there, giving her a small smile. Her eyes betray her anxiety, however. “H-hey, kiddo. We have a bit of a situation, but don’t worry! We’ll have it all under control. You just wait here with your friends, my sister and I will handle this.” Eda then rushed past her and made her way up the steps, Lilith following in toe. Luz gawked after them as their forms disappeared up into the second story of the house. She caught a glimpse of green hair and the magenta school robes of someone in the Abomination track at Hexside, but with an unmistakable, dark stain stopping just before the individual’s elbow.

“Wait, hold up! What is going on?! Was that Amity?!” the teen frantically shouts after them, waving her arms about. Just as she starts to follow, she is stopped by someone placing their hand on her arm. Luz turns to find Willow smiling at her, Gus at her side. Her gaze softens and she pulls them both into a hug. “Oh, you guys! I am so glad to see you!” the human says before stepping back and letting her arms drop, the concern returning to her face. She speaks quickly, words practically blurring together. “ButohmygoshwhatishappeningwasthatAmitywhatareyouguysdoinghere,” she blurts, but stops when Willow puts a finger to her lips. The young witch takes a breath before speaking, her brow knit with worry.

“Yes, that was Amity. To tell you the truth, even Gus and I aren’t 100% sure what happened. All we know is that we were on our way to see you after what happened at the Emperor’s castle, and while we were coming here...we came across Amity. She was being attacked by something, so Gus and I helped drive it away, and we brought her here, hoping Eda and Lilith could help.” she says, wringing her hands nervously. Gus nods in agreement, also looking apprehensive. 

“We didn’t really get a good look at...whatever that thing was, but it sure seemed pretty nasty! Hairy too, blegh, why is everything always so hairy?!” he states, sticking out his tongue and wrinkling his nose in disgust. Luz looks from one witch to the other, her concern growing. She frowns, thinking this over.

“So, you guys have no clue what attacked Amity, or why?” she asks. Willow and Gus look at each other briefly, before turning back to Luz and shaking their heads sadly. The human cranes her neck to look up the stairwell with a sigh. “What was she even doing all the way out here anyway, with her injured leg and all?” Willow eyes Luz for a moment, her mouth slowly curving into a smile.

“Well, I imagine she probably had the same idea we did,” she answers with a shrug. The human looks down at the floor then, rubbing her arm absently. Willow and Gus then both come to stand beside her, putting their arms around the downcast teen. Luz takes a shaky breath.

“I hope she is going to be alright…” her voice trails off as she lifts her gaze to the stairs once more, eyes glistening with unease. King pads his way over to them then, waving a paw dismissively.

“Worry not, human Luz! I’m sure the green-haired one will be fine! Eda can handle this,” he says, before blinking, and then lifting his shoulders in a half-caring shrug. “Or, she can’t, and she’ll be damaged forever. Who knows!” the demon continues with a chuckle. Luz lets out a groan before burying her face in Willow’s shoulder. The witch pats her soothingly on the back, giving King a withering look. 

“Yeah, she might not ever be the same, she looked pretty banged up and all!” Hooty calls from the still open doorway.

“Really guys, not helping!” Gus exclaims as he rushes over and forcefully shuts the door with a frown. Willow then steps back and lifts Luz’s face gently with a hand, giving the human a soft look.

“And how are you doing, Luz? After everything that’s happened the past few days, and now this...if you need to talk about any of it, we are here for you.” she reassures her friend with a small smile as Gus bobs his head in agreement. The human lets out a breath she hadn’t realized she’d been holding. She hugs herself and shakes her head. 

“I...maybe we can talk about it in the morning, if that is alright,” she says, looking away. Luz brings her gaze back to Willow as the witch nods, and then gestures towards the couch.

“That is perfectly okay, you can tell us about it when you’re ready. How about you sit down for a little while?”

~~~

Lilith pushes past Eda and quickly opens the bathroom door, allowing her sister and the injured witch she was holding passage. As Eda sets Amity down gently, keeping a hand behind her head, she gestures to the raven-haired witch.

“There should be some bandages in that drawer there. Oh, and get a cloth, the poor thing is a mess.” the older witch says, eyeing the green-haired teen with concern. She props Amity against the tub, and removes her ripped cowl, sucking in a breath at the sight of the girl’s shoulder: dried blood caked her neck and shoulder, the area ravaged with the deep puncture marks of the beast’s bite. Lilith had grabbed a clean cloth, wetting it in the sink before handing it to her sister, looking at her former protégé with a knit brow.

“What...do you think could have done this, Edalyn?” she asks softly, kneeling beside the two, a roll of gauze and medical tape in hand. Her sister shakes her head as she dabs gently at Amity’s neck with the cloth. Eda holds her hand out, which Lilith places the bandage into. The gray-haired witch unfurls it a bit, tearing off a piece with her teeth, before outstretching her hand once more. This time, Lilith hands her some tape, that Eda proceeds to adhere to the gauze, and finally places it over the bite mark. Amity’s face twitches for a moment and a low whimper escapes her lips, but she doesn’t awaken. Eda looks to Lilith.

“I’m gonna lean her forward a bit, can you hold her up? I think I saw some marks on her back too that need patching up.” she states, unrolling more gauze. Her sister nods, scooching over and bringing Amity closer to her, leaning the unconscious teen’s face into the space beside her neck. Eda cringes at the grisly state of the Blight girl’s back. “Yeesh, whatever did this really got her good. I’m gonna need to remove her shirt to get a better look at this mess. Hold her arms up for me please, Lily.” Eda commands, taking a hold of the bottom of the younger witch’s uniform. Lilith allows Amity’s limp body to slump on her as she holds the girl’s arms up enough for her sister to pull the shredded garments off. Eda lets out an audible gasp at what she beheld: four, jagged slash marks adorn the length of the teen’s back, along with a fresh bruise that was coming in on her left shoulder blade. This imprint looked suspiciously more humanoid than monster, making the older witch frown deeply.

“Oh, I don’t like this...I don’t like this one bit. This is bad news, Lily.” Eda states, voice low as she bends forward to get a closer look. She raises her eyebrows in shock, her expression shifting between confusion and concern, causing Lilith to look at her questioningly.

“What? What is it, Edalyn?” the darker-haired witch inquires, voice riddled with worry. Eda takes a hold of the cloth once more, proceeding to softly wipe the damp material down Amity’s back in an attempt to clean off more of the dirt and dried blood.

“I...I’m not sure what to make of this. But...it looks like these wounds...are already healing,” she replies, her yellow eyes coming up to meet Lilith’s green ones. Her sister then raises her brows as well, mouth falling open in shock.

“That...that cannot be, you must be mistaken. Here, you hold her and let me see,” Lilith requests, keeping her hands on Amity’s shoulders as she moves herself closer to Eda’s position. The gray-haired witch obliges, setting the cloth down and adjusting her placement to hold the teen up. Lilith regards the girl’s injured body with a look of horror and disbelief. Eda was right, the scratch marks had indeed begun to heal at a much faster rate than normal; they had not only stopped bleeding altogether, but there was already new, pinkish skin beginning to fill in the spaces. The eldest Clawthorne also takes notice of the hand-like bruise coming in on the girl’s shoulder. “Sister, I...I am fearing the worst. There aren’t many instances of reactions like this to an attack of this sort,” she states, bringing her somber gaze back up to Eda, who was also frowning in turn.

“We need to find out exactly what did this. Your protégé is going to need our help, and we can’t just let her try to handle this on her own.” the witch states firmly, her face set with determination, moving to prop Amity up against Lilith once more. She then rises to her feet, looking down at her elder sister, a fire burning in her eyes. “We’ll leave to find out what we can from where the attack happened first thing in the morning.” Eda continues before exiting the room. Lilith picks up the cloth with a sigh, returning to cleaning the remaining grime from the younger witch’s back.

~~~

Luz sat stiffly on the couch, staring blankly, one leg bouncing nervously. Willow and Gus sat on either side of the human, both wearing expressions of apprehension, before all three teens perked up at the sound of someone descending the stairs. It was Eda, carrying Amity bridal style, the teen still completely unconscious. Her school robe had been replaced with an over-sized, gray t-shirt and black, loose-fitting pants. She appeared to be less disheveled than when she was first brought to the house, as well. Luz, Gus, and Willow quickly rise from the couch as Eda brings her over, laying her on the cushions carefully, propping her head on a pillow. Willow and Gus take a few steps closer to take a look at Amity, while Luz rushes off to another part of the house.

“Is she going to be alright, Eda?” Willow asks softly as she eyes the bandage that had been carefully placed over the other girl’s shoulder. The older witch heaves a sigh.

“I’m not sure, kid. I’m hoping so, but her recovery isn’t going to be easy, in any case. She’s going to need our help, for sure.” Eda answers, letting her gaze shift between the two younger witches before her. Gus and Willow exchange a glance, before turning back to the owl lady with looks of courage. Eda smiles, understanding without the two even needing to say a word. “I had a feeling you guys would be willing to lend a hand,” she says, turning as Luz reenters the space, carrying a thick blanket. She slows her pace, making her way over to where Amity lied on the couch, unfolding the blanket and draping it over her. The human tucks the witch in with care, giving her a tender look before straightening and looking to the others. 

“What do we do now?” she asks, folding her arms about her chest. Eda yawns hugely, gesturing over her shoulder with her thumb.

“Well, I don’t know about you kids, but I am beat. I think I’m gonna try to catch some shut eye for a bit. Then, Lily and I are going to investigate this more in the morning,” the owl lady replies, putting her hands behind her back and stretching. “Besides, you two aught to be getting home before your folks notice you’re missing,” she continues, smiling slyly at Willow and Gus. The two then run over to Luz and hug her tightly for a moment.

“We’ll come back as soon as we can to help!” Willow states. Gus steps back, his lips curling into a wry grin.

“Oh, don’t worry, we’ll be back before you know it, I have a plan.” the youngest witch proclaims, waggling his eyebrows. Willow snickers and puts a hand on his shoulder leading him to the door. She opens it, but stops short, turning to look at Luz, who was watching them with sad eyes. The witch gives her a kind smile.

“Take care of her, Luz.” Willow says softly before she and Gus exit the Owl House, closing the door behind them. Luz rubs her arm once more, looking over at Amity’s sleeping form on the couch. The human moves to kneel beside the couch, gently setting the back of her hand to the other girl’s forehead. She blinks in surprise, taking her hand away and looking up at the older witch with concern.

“Eda, are you sure she is okay? She’s burning up!” Luz blurts, voice hitching with worry. The owl lady gives her adopted daughter a small smile, her tone reassuring when she speaks.

“Everything is going to be alright, Luz. We’ll get this sorted out, okay? In the meantime, how about we all try to get some rest, eh?” the gray-haired witch says, coming over and wrapping an arm around the human. Luz looks back to Amity, her expression giving away her feelings of anxiety. King suddenly jumps up onto the couch.

“Fear not, Luz. I’ll make sure she doesn’t go anywhere. If she tries anything, then I’ll bite her other ankle!” the demon says, shaking a fist. Luz couldn’t help but chuckle weakly at his antics. She shakes her head at him.

“Thanks, King, but I don’t think that will be necessary.” Luz takes in a deep breath, letting it out slowly before looking back to Eda. “Okay...I guess I’ll try to get some rest then.” Eda nods, leading Luz to the stairs, arm still draped over the human’s shoulders. King follows them with his eyes. Once they have disappeared from sight, he crawls his way over to Amity. The demon king cautiously paws at the slumbering witch, watching her face closely. When she makes no response to his touch, he proceeds to move to her midsection, where he kneads at her for a moment before settling down on her abdomen. He sighs contentedly, closing his yellow-red eyes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks again for checking this out if you have made it this far! I really appreciate you all taking an interest in this self-indulgent story of mine, and hope you continue to enjoy it! And don't worry, there is more to come!

**Author's Note:**

> If you have made it to the end of the first chapter, I'd like to thank you for checking this work out! This is the first public fanfiction I have posted on this site, so I am open to any advice or critiques you might have. I hope to continue to work on this, so if you are looking for more, stick around!


End file.
